


Banner for my lj

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banner, M/M, McShep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for my lj

Direct link   
http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/716/sqhv.jpg/

Thumbnail 

 

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/716/sqhv.jpg/)


End file.
